


Family Matters

by griplines



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family, Gangs, Original Character(s), title from a cordae song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griplines/pseuds/griplines
Summary: Claudia just wanted to live her dream of having a family.
Relationships: Claudia Llyod/Marion Llyod
Kudos: 2





	Family Matters

"Y'know Marion, when I married you, I expected to live a normal life, and to possibly have kids." Claudia said.

Marion's eyes widened. "Kids? Us? A family?" "Well, before we met," she smacked her lips, "you know who."

There was a silence. 

"So, I was thinking tomorrow, I'd try to make breakfast, I know Saffron makes it, and Saffron's really good at it, but since I'm kinda the mom…" she trailed off. "Sure, but does that mean I'm the father? And the others are our kids?" 

"Yes. Now, I'm going to go inform- tell them about it." 

Marion just nodded.

~~~

Claudia knocked on the first door; Maxene and Yorick's door. "Hello you two, what if we act out my dream and just…act like a family for a day. Tomorrow." 

The two looked at each other. "Uh, okay." She closed the door, that was easy, she thought, moving onto Saffron's room. 

She knocked on the door; once, twice, then just opened it, seeing Saffron with headphones on and reading a magazine on the floor. 

She stared until the realization hit, and they took off their headphones. "Oh, I'm sorry. Hello, what do you need?" 

"This is going to sound a bit…corny, but, tomorrow I'd like to live out my dream for our gang to be more like a family." 

They nodded. "Is that it?" 

"Yes. Thank you." she said, closing the door back up. And finally, there was Benjamin; Benji. He already acted kinda young, like Clover. 

"Heyy, Benji, do you wanna be my son for one day tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, sure!" 

That was easy, she thought, closing the door.

It worked, now for tomorrow. 

~~~

Claudia woke up at 7 AM. She thought of what everyone liked; Maxene liked a salad for some reason, Benji liked pancakes, Marion will eat whatever, and what did Yorick like..? 

She took her time to stretch, then went to cooking.

Marion came down first, kissing her. It's what husbands do, right? Then Yorick and Clover, then Saffron, then Benji.

"Good morning everyone, I'm almost done." she announced, hearing some moans from them. "I think I made your favorites." 

And she did, but they still sluggishly ate their food. "What should we do today, Marion?" 

"Uhm," he swallowed some cereal. "don't families like, play games with each other and," he shrugged, "I don't know." 

"They like to go out, but we can't really do that." Saffron answered. "But, we can do one of those one worded stories." 

"Oooh, I like those!" 

"Then, let's do that after we eat." 

Story time, by The Executioners. With help by the Cordae discord server.

They sat in a circle, "I'll go first," Claudia said, "There"

"Was"

"A"

"Young" 

"Cat" 

"The" 

"Cat"

"Killed" 

"His"

"Favorite"

"Friend"

"In"

"The"

"Woods"

"After"

"He" 

"Insulted"

"His"

"Uncle"

"Joe"

"Then"

"The"

"Cat"

"Went" 

"To"

"Court"

"And"

"Got"

"Sentenced"

"To"

"Death"

"Row"

And finally, it came back to Claudia. "The end." 

"That was one wild story," Clover said. "Right," Benji said, laughing. "Killer cat, my type of cat." Marion smiled.


End file.
